


white knight

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Lukas isn’t used to his dad taking pictures of him. He isn’t really used to anyone taking pictures of him but Philip. But his dad is standing alongside Helen and Gabe and all three of them are smiling and Lukas doesn’t feel as stupid in his cap and gown as he thought he would. He’s seen other schools in bright oranges and blues and shit, but they lucked out with black. Philip looks fucking adorable, and Lukas plans on telling him later, when they’re alone, just how goddamn cute he is. But for now he wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer, and grins for the camera.“How many more pictures?” Philip asks, through gritted teeth.“As many as we want,” Helen says, snapping a couple more.





	white knight

Lukas isn’t used to his dad taking pictures of him. He isn’t really used to anyone taking pictures of him but Philip. But his dad is standing alongside Helen and Gabe and all three of them are smiling and Lukas doesn’t feel as stupid in his cap and gown as he thought he would. He’s seen other schools in bright oranges and blues and shit, but they lucked out with black. Philip looks fucking adorable, and Lukas plans on telling him later, when they’re alone, just how goddamn cute he is. But for now he wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer, and grins for the camera.

“How many more pictures?” Philip asks, through gritted teeth.

“As many as we want,” Helen says, snapping a couple more. 

“You took about a hundred before the ceremony,” Lukas says, raising his eyebrows at his dad. People are still streaming out of the auditorium and Lukas sees a bunch of other kids having to deal with the same crap they’re dealing with right now.

“You’re our kids, Lukas,” Dad says, aiming the camera again like he hardly knows how to use it. “It’s not every day you graduate from high school.”

“Just…three more,” Gabe says, and Philip sighs. They snap way more than three and Helen takes a couple on her cell phone—despite his irritation, Lukas will always smile when he sees her looking at Philip with such pride. 

“Alright,” Dad says, and Lukas can feel his heart in his throat as the three of them approach. “Where’s this party?”

“Who’s going to be there?” Gabe asks.

“When are you two gonna be home?” Helen asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lukas sighs, exchanging a look with Philip.

“It’s that girl Jenna,” Philip says, nodding his head at Helen specifically. He absent-mindedly plays with his watch, twisting it on his wrist. “Remember, the one I said that helped us in math after everything happened last year.”

Helen hums, narrowing her eyes.

“She’s really nice and wholesome,” Lukas says, looking back and forth between the three of them. “She’s been dating the same guy for three years and they’re gonna go to college together like us and probably get married.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Lukas’s dad says. “Your mother and I were high school sweethearts and we always threw a hell of a party.”

Gabe snorts, looking down at his feet. 

“It’s at Jenna’s house, about ten minutes away from ours,” Lukas says, looking at his dad. “And I promise we’ll be home by….”

“Midnight,” Helen says. “You have him back to your house by midnight.”

“Easily doable,” Lukas says, nodding, hoping he’s not lying. 

“I’ll message you when they get back,” Dad says, nodding at Helen and Gabe.

Lukas sighs, trying not to get too stressed out about the goddamn third degree they’re getting here. “And Gabe, it’s only gonna be the kids in our year. Not even that big.”

“You’re going straight there from here?” Gabe asks.

Philip looks up at him and Lukas can’t help but tug him a little closer. “Yep,” Philip says. “Lukas was gonna, uh—drive us straight there.”

Helen, Gabe and Dad exchange looks and Lukas feels like he’s gonna puke.

“You guys need to be careful,” Dad says, nodding. “Things happen at parties like this, especially after graduation.”

“Yes,” Lukas says. “Of course.”

“Take off your gowns then,” Gabe says, holding out his hands. “We’ll return them.”

Lukas all but rips Philip’s over his head, eliciting a laugh. He takes his own off and hands them over, both of them still holding onto their caps. “We can keep these, right?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Helen says. “But I’ll hold onto them for you.”

Lukas dredges up his most award winning grin as both of them step forward, handing them over to her. 

She holds her chin high, looking at Philip. “Alright. Be safe.”

~

Once they get there Philip takes one look at the house, practically vibrating with music, and turns his eyes on Lukas.

“What?” Lukas asks, laughing.

“Nice wholesome Jenna,” Philip says, snorting. “I really hope Helen doesn’t do a drive-by. I don’t even know how this place is so goddamn busy already.”

Lukas takes his hand and they start up the walkway. “A lot of these kids didn’t even walk at the ceremony,” he says. “They’ve probably been here for a while.” He feels Philip squeeze his hand and he looks down at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Philip says, smiling at him. “It’s gonna be fun.”

“Not like the last party?” Lukas asks, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

Philip scoffs. “I’m sorry, but I won that dance contest. I’m not backing down from that.”

Lukas presses the bridge of his nose to Philip’s temple as they keep walking. “The cutest terrible drunk break-dancer I’ve ever seen.”

Philip laughs, reaching out to jab Lukas in the stomach. “I was absolutely not drunk.”

~

If Philip wasn’t drunk before, Lukas wonders what he is now.

Lukas isn’t the biggest drinker. He usually sticks to beer and will stop himself before he gets too sloppy, but Philip always gravitates towards the mixed drinks. He’ll be his precious sweet self with whoever’s mixing them, despite Lukas’s close watch on whoever it is, and eventually he’ll completely monopolize the drinks for himself. He’s the cutest fucking thing Lukas has ever seen when he’s drunk, but it makes Lukas ten times more protective and possessive than he usually is. He’s worried about anyone who looks sideways at Philip, he’s worried about carpets he could trip over, walls he could run into. He worries about the air being too thin for his adorable little drunk body. 

Philip is still holding onto the remnants of his fourth rum runner and he tugs Lukas over to the staircase, both of them sitting down on the fourth step. There’s a couple making out up on the landing, and Lukas can hear people shrieking and laughing upstairs.

Philip drapes both of his legs over Lukas’s and his drink sloshes in his hands.

“Can I take this?” Lukas asks, plucking it away from him quick as he can.

“Are you stealing from me?” Philip slurs, laying his head down on Lukas’s shoulder. 

“I’m protecting you,” Lukas says, downing the rest of the drink and sitting the cup on the stair behind them. He winces as it goes down, and doesn’t know how Philip drinks this shit. He already has to pee but he wraps his arm around Philip’s waist, ready to drink anything else Philip manages to find so he doesn’t overdo it. 

“You’re so manly,” Philip says, rubbing his hand back and forth across Lukas’s chest.

“Thanks,” Lukas says, laughing and kissing his forehead.

Philip sighs, nuzzling against him. “There are so many people here.”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, looking around. A lot more than he was expecting, a lot more people that he’s never goddamn met before. 

“There’s definitely another gay guy here,” Philip says, breathing hot and wet against Lukas’s neck.

Lukas narrows his eyes. “How do you know?”

“I just know,” Philip says, cuddling closer. “I can sense it.”

Lukas laughs, jarring Philip and making him laugh too. “Okay, gay Yoda.”

“I’m serious though,” Philip says, his laughter abruptly stopping. “He’s wearing a yellow shirt and I spoke to him.”

Lukas’s throat goes tight and he reels back a little bit to try and look down at Philip. “You spoke to him? When?”

“He spoke to _me_ ,” Philip says, drawing out the words and trying to tug Lukas closer again.

“When?” Lukas asks again, brushing Philip’s hair out of his eyes. His strange jealously of this faceless man speaking to Philip is making him have to pee even more, but he tries to ignore it. He thinks the last time he went to the bathroom was before dinner. Way before the ceremony. He sighs, watching Philip smile. 

“It’s okay, he isn’t cute and he isn’t you,” Philip says, gripping the back of his neck and tugging Lukas down. 

Lukas can’t resist him at all and kisses him, wrapping both arms around him and dipping him back a little bit. Philip makes a happy noise and touches Lukas’s hair as they kiss, eventually dissolving into giggles. Lukas can’t help but smile back. 

“We’re graduated,” Philip says, still smiling big as their noses bump together.

Lukas keeps holding him, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Yep.”

“We’re going to NYU and we’re gonna live together,” Philip says.

“Yes we are,” Lukas says, his heart swelling. 

“I love you,” Philip says, his eyes tracing over Lukas’s face. “You’re the best—most beautiful thing in all of creation. And time. And space.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Lukas says, but his voice cracks. He nuzzles their noses together and kisses him again. “I love you, I love you.” 

Philip wraps his arms around him and Lukas tries not to get too lost in thinking about the future. He cannot wait to live with Philip. He cannot wait to have their own schedule, with no curfews and a place that’s theirs. A bed that’s theirs. He absolutely cannot wait. 

He can hear Philip inhaling deeply and clutching at him.

“What are you doing?” Lukas asks, chuckling.

“You smell like hamburger,” Philip says, still breathing deep.

“Great.”

“Like the best…hamburger meat.”

Lukas snorts and presses his lips to Philip’s cheek. “You’re so romantic,” he whispers, and Philip giggles again. Lukas sighs, rubbing his hands up and down Philip’s sides. “Hey, babe, you think you’ll be okay if I run to the bathroom real quick?”

Philip inches back a little bit, looking at him and smiling softly. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll stay right here?” Lukas asks, widening his eyes.

“Yes.”

“You sure?” Lukas asks. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here,” Philip whispers, disentangling his legs and sitting there, looking innocent.

Lukas gets to his feet and kisses him on the head. “No more drinks. I’m gonna be right back.”

“Can’t wait,” Philip says, grinning up at him.

~

There are only two bathrooms in the whole house and both of them have lines. Lukas is anxious, anxious about fucking nearly pissing himself and anxious about leaving Philip alone. When he finally gets inside the upstairs bathroom he tries to go as quick as he can, washing his hands and nearly tossing the pink hand towel into the trash before he realizes what he’s doing.

When he comes back out Philip isn’t on the stairs anymore.

“Fuck,” Lukas mutters to himself, immediately pulling his phone out of his pocket and heading all the way down to the first floor. He starts to text Philip but he stops in his tracks—he sees him. And his blood runs cold.

Philip looks like he’s practically pinned against the wall in the corner by the fucking yellow shirt guy, whose goddamn smarmy face is smashed against Philip’s temple, his hands on Philip’s stomach. Philip is squinting and pushing against him and Lukas has only had three beers but he feels drunk on rage all of a sudden, rushing over there quick as he can and shoving the guy away. 

“Back the fuck off him,” Lukas hisses, stepping in front of Philip, unaware of any attention they might be attracting.

“What?” the guy laughs, and Lukas has never seen him before but he looks older than them. “He just looks like he needs a little—” and before he can step forward again or finish whatever fucking shit he’s trying to say, Lukas decks him across the face. He spins around awkwardly and collapses, and Lukas thinks he might have knocked him out but he doesn’t particularly fucking care.

“Oh wow,” Philip says, grabbing Lukas’s elbow from behind as a few other people start to gather around. “Wow.”

“Come on,” Lukas says, turning to wrap an arm around Philip’s waist, moving him towards the door.

Philip is rushing beside him and Lukas tries to make sure he doesn’t trip over his own feet. His heart is beating wild in his chest and he’s still so goddamn fucking angry. 

“He said I had too many drinks,” Philip breathes.

“His opinion on you doesn’t mean shit,” Lukas says, ripping open the front door and moving outside. Rose and her boyfriend are there on the deck and she narrows her eyes.

“What happened?” she asks, her wide eyes landing on Philip. He waves at her and she waves back, smiling softly at his drunkenness.

“Some fucking guy,” Lukas says through gritted teeth. “Touching Philip and saying shit.”

“What the hell?” Rose asks, reeling back. “Who? I heard there were a bunch of randoms here.”

“Don’t know him,” Lukas says. “Yellow shirt. I knocked him out.”

“You okay, Philip?” Rose asks, looking at him. 

“Fine now, thanks,” he says, grinning.

“I’ll go step on his head for you,” Rose says. 

Lukas nods at her. “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry, guys,” she says, her eyes portraying her sincerity.

Lukas nods again before starting back down the stairs and towards his bike. Once they stop in front of it he turns to Philip, tipping his head up and looking at his face. “Are you okay, baby?”

Philip sways into him, pouting. “We had to leave because of me.”

“Nah,” Lukas says, brushing Philip’s hair out of his face. “We left because I punched a dude.”

“He kept—he kept saying that I—that he knew I needed—”

Lukas’s blood boils again. He hasn’t truly had to deal with someone hitting on Philip and whatever this guy fucking said, Lukas doesn’t want to hear it. No one should be talking about Philip, looking at Philip, kissing Philip, touching Philip in any kinda way he doesn’t want. The idea of this fucker pushing his boyfriend against the wall and fucking harassing him makes Lukas want to go back inside and punch him again. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there faster,” Lukas says, kissing his forehead. “I’m supposed to be there for this kind of shit.”

Philip hiccups and smiles up at him. “You’re just—you’re just so gallant.”

Lukas snorts, looking away so maybe Philip won’t see how hard he’s blushing.

“Like—a knight. Like a beautiful—blond—shiny—”

Lukas leans down and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’re fucking precious when you’re drunk,” he whispers, cupping his face and watching Philip smile big. 

“Your dad is home right?” Philip asks, his eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Lukas says.

“What if he doesn’t want me there?” Philip asks, swaying forward and nearly tripping over the sidewalk.

Lukas steadies him with hands around his middle. “He wants you there, he knows you’re coming.”

Philip snorts, leaning again and smashing his face into Lukas’s chest. 

“Okay,” Lukas says, laughing. “We’re gonna go now.”

“Okay.”

“You gotta keep your arms around me,” Lukas says, straightening Philip up and holding him by the shoulders. “Okay?”

Philip just nods.

“Okay?” Lukas asks, widening his eyes.

“Or?”

“Or?” Lukas repeats, his heart lurching. “Philip, if you don’t hold on you could fall off.”

“And fly,” Philip says, nodding.

“No!” Lukas nearly yells, the very idea making him feel sick. “Philip, you have to hold on to me all the way home until we’re parked or I’m going to be very sad, okay?”

Philip’s face falls. “Sad? You’re gonna be sad?”

Lukas hopes he’s phrasing this properly to get the idea to take shape in Philip’s head. “The saddest person. Do you want that?”

“No,” Philip says, shaking his head slowly.

“So what are you gonna do?” Lukas asks, bending down a little to look him in the eye.

“Hold on to—to you,” Philip says. “Which is my favorite.”

“The whole way home,” Lukas says, moving to kiss him on the forehead before he reaches for their helmets.

“The whole way home,” Philip repeats, grinning.

~

Philip holds onto him especially tight but Lukas is still nervous that he’s gonna unceremoniously let go, so he just prays the whole way home that the two of them will make it there in one piece. They do, after what feels like ages, and Philip topples to the ground once he’s got his helmet off. Lukas shakes his head, tugging him back up and into his arms as they head for the door.

“Act a little less drunk, baby,” Lukas whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek briefly before pulling the door open.

“Less, okay,” Philip whispers, setting his jaw and holding his chin high. “Not more.”

Lukas hopes his dad is asleep but that dream is dashed as soon as they step inside. He’s sitting in front of the TV and glances up when he sees them, his brows furrowing. 

“You’re home early,” he says, looking back and forth between them.

“We—” Lukas starts, but then Philip shoots forward away from him. Lukas’s heart sinks.

“Your son saved me from this random guy who was trying to—mess with me,” Philip says, clearing his throat. “I was super—super uncomfortable and Lukas swooped in and well—well you did good, sir. He’s—he’s the best.”

Lukas’s whole face is burning and he reaches out, taking Philip’s hand. Dad just stares at them for a moment as Philip nods, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Are you okay, Philip?” Dad asks, and Lukas nearly drops dead. 

Philip opens and closes his mouth about six times. “Uh—uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Lukas—Lukas got there before anything real…real bad happened.”

“Good,” Dad says, and he nods at Lukas.

Lukas blinks a couple times and shakes his head. “We’re gonna—go lay down, probably go to sleep.”

“Alright,” Dad says, leaning back in his seat. “Glad you’re home safe.”

“Me too!” Philip says, turning and grinning at Lukas. 

Lukas tugs him down the hall and up to his room, listening to Philip giggle the whole time. Lukas is shocked about his dad’s concern but also really, really happy, but he doesn’t plan on talking about it. Not right now, anyway, because Philip definitely won’t remember. 

Once the door is closed Philip takes two steps forward and faceplants into the bed, still laughing. Lukas leans against the door and watches him. He can’t help but smile.

“Lukas,” Philip whines, flipping over onto his back.

“Yes?” Lukas asks. 

“Come here,” Philip says, reaching out for him. 

Lukas shakes his head and starts forward, trying not to yelp when Philip pulls him down onto the bed. Lukas tries to kick off his shoes but Philip climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. He buries his face in Lukas’s neck and starts trailing sloppy kisses there.

“No way, babe,” Lukas says, resting his hands on Philip’s waist. He tries not to focus on how good Philip feels moving against him.

“Hm?” Philip kisses his cheek, curling his tongue around Lukas’s earlobe. 

“We’re not having sex,” Lukas whispers, groaning a little bit when Philip starts sucking at his neck. “Not with you all drunk like this, cute as you are.”

“You think I’m cute?” Philip asks, kissing him soft and sweet on the cheek.

“The cutest,” Lukas says, running his hands up and down Philip’s back. “The all-time cute.”

“Then come on,” Philip says, turning Lukas’s face so they’re nose to nose. 

“Nope,” Lukas says, smiling softly at him. His body is screaming the opposite but he’d rather die than take advantage of his favorite person on the planet. “But I love you.”

Philip’s eyes go a little wide like he didn’t know this, but Lukas is sure he’s probably still just not used to hearing it. Especially when he’s _this_ drunk. “I love you back,” he says. 

“Let’s lay up on the pillows, huh?” Lukas says, drawing his nails lightly along Philip’s spine. “Don’t want you toppling off the bed.”

“Mm, okay,” Philip says. He maneuvers off him and they scoot up towards the pillows, Philip collapsing on Lukas’s chest when they make it there, tangling their legs together. 

Lukas brushes his hair back and kisses his forehead. He feels like, if he had an eternity to kiss every inch of Philip’s skin, that it wouldn’t be enough time.

“Is my toothbrush here?” Philip asks, his voice small.

“Yep,” Lukas says. “You brought your bag over earlier before graduation.”

“We graduated, didn’t we?” Philip asks, tugging at the collar of Lukas’s shirt. 

“We did,” Lukas says. 

Philip pulls back and looks at him for a long time, his brown eyes tracing over every curve of Lukas’s face. “College soon. Me and you. Together.”

“Together forever,” Lukas says, and Philip grins beautifully. 

“We can drink there in our own apartment where they aren’t other people,” Philip says. “Like drink together alone so we’re both drunk and you’ll want to have sex with me because you’re drunk too.”

Lukas snorts, running the backs of his knuckles down Philip’s cheek. He’s so fucking cute that Lukas wants to scream. “I always want to have sex with you,” Lukas says. “But I’m not gonna do it when you can’t remember saying yes.”

Philip pouts at him and Lukas thumbs at his bottom lip, shaking his head, silently congratulating himself for being able to withstand this. 

“Were you mad that guy was talking to me?” Philip asks.

Lukas’s throat goes a little tight. “I’m mad—I was mad he was touching you when you didn’t want to be touched.”

“I only wanna be touched by you,” Philip whispers.

Lukas’s stomach does a little flip. “I know,” he says, half breathless. “That’s why I was mad. And that’s why I hit him.”

“That was so sexy,” Philip says, sliding his hand up Lukas’s chest. 

Lukas clears his throat. “Well, I try,” he says, nodding.

“You gonna beat up any guy that looks at me wrong at NYU?” Philip asks. He’s still wobbling and he kicks his shoes off, sinking his leg a little deeper between Lukas’s knees.

“Probably,” Lukas says, pressing a kiss between Philip’s brows. He thinks about it and sighs, kissing his temple now. “Yeah, most definitely.”

“White knight,” Philip says, grinning. “Can you at least kiss me? On the mouth? Please, please?”

Lukas sighs. “One. Or two. And that’s it, then we get ready for bed and go to sleep.”

“Yes, Sir Waldenbeck,” Philip says, tipping his chin up and closing his eyes. “The fairest knight of them all.”

“Oh my God,” Lukas laughs, his heart swelling with a love that gets bigger and bigger with every passing moment. He shakes his head and covers Philip’s mouth with his own, and maybe it’s not two kisses, but four doesn’t seem like too bad a number before he makes himself stop. He pulls him into a hug after and feels Philip relax in his arms, breathing contentedly. Lukas cups the back of his head and this is how he always wants him. Happy and safe.


End file.
